Docter and di Angelo
by JEC00k
Summary: In order to win twenty dollars, Nico promised the Stolls that he would do some heavy graffiti around Metropolis, IL. Unfortunately for him, he chooses the wrong blue box to spray paint. Suddenly Nico finds himself somewhere that is definitely NOT the home of Superman... Rated K for violence.
1. Into the Blue Box

Nico didn't know what to make of it.

The box had seemed normal at first, but upon closer inspection, he found it was not. It was—to put the matter simply—bigger on the inside. The door to the blue police box had been slightly ajar when Nico first saw it. He didn't know what such a strange porter-potty shaped place had to do with Super-man, and thus decided to explore.

In all fairness to the blue box, it honestly wasn't the strangest thing about Metropolis, Illinois. The metal men that attacked Nico definitely stole the show. _Really, what was their deal?_ Nico pondered. Shaking his head he stepped into the police box. The wonders inside took his breath away. It was nothing like what he normally was around. Black walls, black blankets, black… Everything. No, this was very different indeed. Inside the telephone-booth-sized-blue-_thing_ sparkled purples, oranges, and greens. Anyone who knew Nico would have expected him to loathe the mysterious blue box, but he already loved whoever had created it.

* * *

Why?

Because he had several cans of spray paint, and had just found a great place to win twenty dollars from Travis and Connor Stoll. All he had to do was impress the two crazy siblings with his graffiti skills, have photographic evidence, and he'd have hit the jackpot!

Nico started on his dirty job beneath the glass platform in the center. He sprayed short words in eccentric designs—such as "sup" and once the cliché phrase "Nico wuz here". The thirteen-year-old's fun came to end an, as all things do, when the paint supply ended. Cursing, Nico packed up his gear and was about to leave when he heard someone beginning to open the door.

* * *

"Cybermen in the home of Superman!" The Doctor exclaimed, yelling at no one in particular. He looked about, used to hearing a companion reply to his complaints with a witty retort. Instead there was only silence. "Horrible, horrid Cybermen!" He continued, "Ruining my lovely trip!" He kept this up, right up until he was standing in front of the TARDIS. "Hello, Sexy," He whispered just before stepping in.

**a/n: So yeah-my first fic. I am officially a part of the dark side. Wow. BTW, the chapters will be getting longer, this was just the beginning!**


	2. A Party?

**a/n: Hello! Sorry if there was any confusion along the lines of which Doctor this is. I tried to elude to the fact that it's 11, but oh-well! ;)**

* * *

Nico watched the strange man with mouse brown hair and a square-like face dance about the round clear platform. The man kept hitting at buttons and levers in what seemed to be without any knowledge of what he was actually doing. It was rather frightening.

When Nico had heard the door open just a few minutes before hand, he had instantly jumped for cover. In the end, he found himself huddled behind a large chest with who-knows-what inside it. All the young demigod could hope was that the other man didn't notice his spray cans or his black messenger bag.

"Look at all this mess, Sexy. How did this-" He waves his hand pointed at Nico's vandalism, "happen? I mean really, who got into my TARDIS? And how did they do it? You know, I would like to meet this intruder—whoever they are. Congratulate them first, and then I'll give them a stern talking to. Oh, yes I will!" The Doctor quietly hoped to himself that the mystery person—Nico, as that was evidently his pen name, from the looks of it—was still here. He also prayed that, since Nico was a girl name, he would have a new companion to travel with.

Nico, a boy, simply waited for the man to leave. He did not. He just talked to himself. After what felt like hours of the man babbling, he finally turned about-face, and promptly left the "TARDIS", or whatever it was called. Nico stood and stretched with relief. "Finally," He mumbled, "He's gone." Nico checked the wristwatch he'd snagged from Percy and saw that barely fifteen minutes had gone by. "Trapped in blue box by some crazy British guy," He grumbled, "That's so annoying. Oh gods, and I bet he didn't even notice that I was still here. Stupid Brit. Stupid, annoying, crazy, box-faced, psychotic, weirdo, maniac of a not-quite-person! Aaaaaannnnnnnd…Holy Hephaestus, I'm losing it. I'm talking to myself. Who talks to themselves?

The black haired boy collected his belongings and proceeded to exit the TARDIS, with the intent of never returning. Which, of course, he would eventually board it again.

And as Nico opened the plain white door, of which he had originally enter the TARDIS through, he was confronted by the most peculiar sight. At first glance Nico assumed that he was at some wealthy person's party. Someone who was up there with Obama and Tristan McLean.

But that was not the case. Upon closer inspection, Nico began to realize that a few of the high-class party goers were different. A girl dancing in back's skin was covered with green scales. A man sitting on a couch boasted a pair of crimson horns. A group of eleven men and women talked in a language of guttural noises and clicks. Nico felt delighted. As he pushed through the crowd, trying to figure out where he was, Nico could smell the scent of dust as a rain begins. This place, wherever it was, had become Nico's favorite place.

Nothing good lasts forever, though. A man came charging into the room, gasping for breath. "They're—they're here. They're coming. Run for you lives!"

Instead of the loud expected panic, the room was silent. After waiting nervously for what seemed like an age, Nico broke the eerie silence. "Uh… Who is coming?"

"I have no idea."

**a/n: I saw Life of Pi today. It deserves best picture at the Oscars. **

**Well yeah. Tell me what your guess(es) are for the villain/alien in this story and I'll give you pie. Even if your wrong, 'cause I just roll that way. And I know it's annoying when people say this, but please review. Even if your complaining and hating, I want to hear it. Fanfiction tells the author how many views the story gets, so I know your out there reading this. I literally squealed in joy when I saw that I had 5 reviews. Make a girl happy and tell me how bad this story is.  
**

**Peace out.  
**


	3. Intruder Alert!

**a/n I couldn't wait to post chapter three! The villian/alien becomes waaaay better described here. I'm going to try to post on weekends from now on, since we're back in school. **

**Sorry I didn't say earlier, but it'll be a while before we hear about the Cybermen again. Also, to anyone who is confused on the POV, I'm writing in 3rd person omniscient, so if I'm failing do tell. But that style is written by showing many thoughts from many characters practically every paragraph. Read Eion Colfer books; that's how he writes. Pie to the two peeps who guessed! And to the others who admitted defeat.**

* * *

"Excuse me miss, but I don't believe that you have told me your name." The Doctor spun around to his Catkind acquaintance that stood behind him. "What is it?"

"Amanda. Amanda Day."

"Beautiful. Now, there about twenty unknown life forms on this ship, and a person is dead. The question is, Amanda, what are they?" The Doctor quirked an eyebrow as he talked. Letting the question hang in the atmosphere, the Time Lord resumed using his sonic to open the lock that stood between the duo and answers.

* * *

"What do you mean you have 'no idea'? You have to know _something_!" Nico demanded.

"All I saw was a waitress lying on the floor. When I went to check on her, she was—she was…." The man stumbled over his words.

"She was what?" Nico demanded impatiently.

"Dead," The man choked out, "And she had to large cut—perfect circles—on her arm. There was no blood. It was all…gone. As if it had been sucked out."

"Wait. Do you mean like vampires suck blood? Because that, even with all that I've seen, is unbelievable."

"What—what is a _vampire_

_Should I explain vampires to this idiot?_ Nico wondered. "Forget it. Look, if everyone sticks together, then nobody else has to die. Just everybody stay in here and I'll go get help."

The woman with green scales suddenly decided to speak up, "Oh, so we all cower in here, while some uninvited child handles it? I don't think so. I'll be coming along."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Let's get going."

_Insolent child_, the Silurian thought, _who brought _him_ along?_ "Alright then, let's go!"

"Allons-y!" Nico cheered, proud of what little French he had learned from Mitchell, one of Aphrodite's sons that he had somehow managed to befriend. The Silurian introduced herself as Takana, which Nico thought was a weird name. These alien names were nothing like American ones.

The odd pair walked down the hall. Takana grumbled about annoying human boys while Nico complained about magical blue boxes. They only paused when they came upon the dead waitress' body. Checking over her, the two companions found that what the panicked man spoke the truth. She appeared to have no blood in her body, and two cuts marked her arm. "Almost like a spider bite…." Nico whispered under his breath. Takana only nodded. "Do you have any idea what might have done this?" Takana shook her head in reply. Nico cursed quietly at the news.

Far away on another level of what Nico believed was a building, the Doctor was talking to the ship's captain. "The computer is searching for any uninvited guests. But I don't think it will find any stowaways on my ship—no-sir! I have the best security in the galaxy. Nothing gets past my….Oh."

* * *

"What? What's it found?" The Doctor questioned.

"Seems there are some unwanted guests everywhere."

"_Everywhere_?"

"Yes, _everywhere_. Why don't you just rub my failure in, thank you very much. Humph." The captain sighed before continuing, "Three stowaways on level eight, two on level seven, four on level six, one on level five, two on level four, three on level three, none on level two, and five on level one. The computer can only identify one intruder's species, a stowaway on level six."

"And they are…?" Amanda pressed for an answer.

"Human. I had no idea any were left after the Earth blew up." The captain stated.

"Oh, there are plenty left!" The Doctor exclaimed, "You just haven't met them yet. I know how they got on board, Captain. She goes by the name 'Nico' I believe."

"So you already have a partner?" Amanda looked slightly annoyed about the very idea of being replaced by a human. After all, she was an exceptional Catkind.

"No, no, no! She sprayed painted graffiti across my TARDIS. I have to take her home. But I don't believe that she means any harm to all of you."

"She's standing by a dead body." The captain interrupted.

"Coincidence! She's probably very confused, I should take her back to Earth soon."

"There's no 'Earth' to go back to!"

"Just trust me. Now, we need to find out what exactly is on your ship and why. Move out team!"

"Wait, Doctor!" Amanda looked horribly confused.

The Doctor turned to her as if to say "go ahead".

"Shouldn't we bring a weapon? Or something to defend ourselves with?"

"I don't do violence. Sorry Amanda." And with that, he proceeded to skip out of the bridge and out into the hall. Amanda groaned. _Why can't anything ever be easy?_

* * *

**a/n: btw: If you didn't catch it, in chapter 1, Eleven hopes that Nico is a girl. So that's how he thinks of Nico...As a female. Please give me your guesses as to what is attacking! (PIE!) Think only-in-one-episode aliens/villians, okay?  
**


	4. Getting a Lead

Nico and Takana had spent hours walking around the ship in hopes that they would find who—or what—had killed the waitress. So far the unlikely pair couldn't find anything. And then Nico got a lead on the killer—and finding the evidence was in all honesty an accident.

"So… What_ are_ you?" Nico asked, rudely.

Groaning, Takana replied, "I am of the Silurian race. We used to live on the Earth—before it was destroyed."

"_Destroyed_?" Nico yelped. _What did this alien woman mean by "_destroyed_?"_

Takana looked confused, but proceeded to explain nevertheless. "About three weeks ago, the Earth reached its expiration date. The Sun expanded and the Earth burned—and with along with the Earth went the last human. She killed a lot of people, didn't really deserve to live. From what I've heard a man called 'the Doctor' is responsible for her death."

"So… There are no more humans?" Nico stared quietly at the floor, not wanting to believe that he was the last of his kind. After all, he had been amongst many humans but an hour ago—less time than that, in fact.

"Well, some humans live on other planets. They don't count, though. I'm fairly certain that all of them have some other race's DNA in them. I guess I should rephrase that then: When the Earth exploded, the last of the_ pure_ humans died with their home planet. Why are you so interested?"

Nico stumbled backward and slumped against the wall, slowly sliding to the ground. "That's not possible. I'm a human. I was born and raised on the Earth. There were so many people there not so long ago. How… How is it gone?"

"It was the Earth's time. There was no stopping it. You know, I can hardly believe you are from the Earth, but didn't know of its destruction."

Nico sat on the floor quietly. He did not move, nor did he blink. And then he saw it. Woven across the legs of a small table laid a spider web. It was very different from most cobwebs—thicker than the ones Nico had seen in the corners of Percy's bedroom. As he reached over to touch the web he realized that it had more stick to it, too. "Takana, come look at this."

"Why is bad maintenance important?" Takana gave Nico a look which quite clearly defined what she thought of the human boy: _Why was this idiot showing her a spider web?_

"The body seemed to have been attacked by a giant spider, remember? Look around—maybe we can figure out where it went." Nico shook off his confusion and grief and thus the two of them got down to business. Takana knelt on the ground, her slim formal dress making the job awfully difficult. _Not _dressed to attend a party, Nico could easily search the hallway for any clues on the attacker's whereabouts.

It didn't take long to find the second part to the creature's trail. Takana studied a trail of spots on the carpet for some time until she was certain of what the substance was. "Nico, come see this."

"Did you find something?" Nico asked while crawling over to where Takana sat studying the droplets of liquid.

"Yes. I believe this is blood—from the waitress, I presume."

Nico nodded, "Do they lead anywhere?" he questioned. For a long while the two simply stared at each other. And then, as if they had telepathically come to the same conclusion, both turned their heads to look at a large metal door which was planted about three feet up from the ground, and only a couple feet tall. "Please don't tell me we're both going to cram ourselves into a _maintenance elevator_ of all things?"

"Hmm… No. Another lift can be found not far from here. We'll go visit the captain, since he'll be able to scan the ship for intruders."

"Captain? Ship? Just where in Hades name are we?" the incredible perplexed demigod demanded.

"Are you saying that you don't know where you are?" Nico shook his head desperately. Takana sighed, "Well then, welcome aboard the _S.S. Edinburgh_. You're on a cruise ship, basically. How did you manage to get onto this ship and not know it _was_ a ship?"

"A blue box with a madman piloting it, if you consider whatever he was doing 'piloting'. Are you sure that we're on a boat?" Nico asked, trying to keep calm.

Takana nodded and gestured for Nico to follow. "Here we are, there is a window just around the corner." She said politely. Nico walked over to the window, resting his palms against the thick glass. Outside, Nico saw so many stars sprinkled across a black backdrop. Suddenly, Nico realized that the _S.S. Edinburgh_ was no ordinary ship. This vessel was flying through space, gliding amongst the stars and the planets.

Takana, who stood behind him, felt a tad worried for the young human boy. His breathing was shallow and quick, definitely not how he should be breathing. "Nico, are you alright? You're acting a little odd…."

Nico glanced back at the Silurian. "No way… This can't be real… We're—We're in… In…." And with that, Nico promptly fainted.

* * *

**a/n: A much longer chapter for you guys! :D  
**

** I've been awfully sick lately, and I've been focused on school too. Expect new chapters to come every week to week and a half. I believe I've more clearly defined the situation. By the next chapter or the one after that, you guys will know who the villain is.**

**Keep guessing at the alien/monster/person/baddie who is responsible for the waitresses death! :)  
**


	5. The Plot Thickens

Amanda slouched and groaned as she and the Doctor strolled about the ship. So far there weren't very many clues as to where the invaders were hiding. Whoever—or _what_ever—the intruders were, they had mastered the art of hide-and-go-seek. Amanda turned her head left and right, checking each hall to look for suspicious figures. All she ever noticed down any of the infinite amount of passageways were potted plants and a couple passengers. They were an odd couple; a Silurian woman and a young human boy. The boy seemed to be unconscious, and the reptilian lady kept shaking him—probably in hopes to wake the child. Amanda simply shrugged, thinking the situation to not be her problem and continued on, following the rambling Doctor.

"The creatures we are dealing with are incredibly sneaky, and will try to kill you if you give them the chance." The Doctor stated.

Amanda cocked an eyebrow, "So… what's our plan then?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure that out soon enough. Right now we need to know if anyone on this ship has heard, seen, felt, tasted, or smelt anything suspicious." The Time Lord whipped out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning the area. "We have no idea where these things may strike from, nor do we know when they'll attack, but we have to be prepared. Come on Amanda—you're lagging!" Amanda sighed but still she jogged after the Doctor, ever ready to follow him anyplace.

The Doctor was worried. With one person dead already, the whole ship might soon turn chaotic! Whatever went down with these creatures, there was no way he would let one more innocent be dragged into this. Namely, Nico.

* * *

Takana was sick and tired of attempting to wake the young human boy. After all, Takana knew nothing of the human race, and, for all she knew, Nico might as well be dead. _Come to think of it…_ Takana turned slowly so she could barely see Nico in her peripherals. _What if he really did die just now? I can't let anyone know that he died under my watch! It would ruin the family name! Scandal would erupt everywhere I went or so much as even looked! No, I'll just have to remove the body from the premises._

The first and only plan that Takana could formulate included disposing of Nico's tiny body in the small maintenance lift. No one would suspect a thing! And maybe—if our Silurian heroine happened to be extremely lucky—the stowaways on board would attack Nico's corpse. Afterward, the chore of framing the evil intruders for the murder of Nico di Angelo would be but a simple matter.

And so, with that in mind, Takana dragged the boy's body to the lift. With great amounts of effort and large portions of willpower, she finally managed to cram little Nico into the low-volume lift. And with the press of a button, Takana nearly became a murderer—Nico was on his way to the basement of the ship.

* * *

To say the least, poor Nico was awfully confused when he awoke.

* * *

**a/n: Pie to all of my wonderous reviewers! And yes, I invented a whole new word, just for all of you! Double pie to those who guessed!**

**Sorry about the ungodly wait. I'm a leader of a nation, you know-procrastiNATION. Beautiful place; come visit anytime you like. Heck, become a citizen! Trying to get back in the writing groove, though. Reviews encourage me to write more. Critique and warn me of any type-o's-I'll fix 'em right away! See ya next chapter!**


	6. The Big Reveal

**... That most of you knew about already.**

* * *

Trapped.

Oh gods of Olympus, Nico was trapped inside of a small metal container. By Hermes, this could not be happening! His joints groaned as Nico tried to move, sore from being scrunched up so long. "Where am I?" Nico wondered aloud in a panic? "Okay, we'll take this one step at a time."

"Even worse," Nico realized, "I'm talking to myself again."

It took a great deal of painful maneuvering, but eventually Nico managed open the small sliding door to his left and tumbled out of his horrifying prison. Once free, he decided to take in the scenery. It was not especially lovely. Boxes littered the dusty floor, cobwebs thick as Nico's thumb laced the room, giant spiders perched on the webs, crates housed eggs the size of a human head, and packages of food lay open on the floor. "What a waste of food." Nico commented, "Are you guys responsible for this?"

One of the abnormally sized arachnids cocked its head and scuttled closer to the son of Hades. The large bug gave Nico an once-over before calling the rest of the spiders to join the party. The creatures found themselves perplexed by the young human. How meaty was he? What was his blood type? Did he have a lot of blood, or only a little? Would he resist, or be stunned into submission? How should they ask such odd questions without their prey running away? The Racnoss needed answers!

All the while, Nico merely stood there, awaiting judgment. He decided to use the spare time to examine the monsters. They had human faces, torsos, and upper arms, but yet they had the bodies of spiders and crowns such as on a triceratops. At the base of each crown blinked simultaneously four beady black eyes which were briefly covered by yellow eyelashes. With a bright red exoskeleton and menacing black lips, the enemies surrounding Nico looked overall…

… Silly. They could also be described as hysterical, clownish, funny, or entirely unthreatening. At which point, our hero began to laugh. And laugh. And laugh.

Obviously, the Racnoss did not understand what the human could possibly find so funny. Finally, one of the aliens gathered the courage to ask, "And just what is so terribly funny to you, _human_?" The way he said the human made it sound worse than the black plague. All of the other arachnids nodded in agreement.

Nico righted himself and just waved at the spiders—as if that explained anything. "Just what in Hades are you guys… or girls?" he questioned curiously.

"We," said a different creature, "Are the Princes and Princesses of the Racnoss. We will rebuild our species, starting with this ship and we will devour the universe so that the Racnoss may reign again! And now, we shall have an appetizer, human boy."

Nico blinked a few times, unable to understand. What did these weirdoes mean my "devour the universe" or "have an appetizer"? Just what—or who—was the appetizer? Then it hit him. As realization grew across Nico's face, horror also began to settle in. He became prey, and his predators surrounded him. The Racnoss looked delighted to know that their prey was so stunned by their short speech that they quite quickly moved in for the kill.

A sharp pain exploded in Nico's left calf. He snapped to attention and flicked open a once pocked switch blade. He slashed the Racnoss who was currently sucking his leg, making the foul beast hiss and draw back. He stabbed one and rolled right under the legs of another. _Two down, eleven more to go._ Nico tallied mentally. He gave his best effort to sprint away, limping as he went. Pluto's Ambassador struggled to climb atop a crate, and from there he soon reached a solid height of five boxes.

That didn't appear to be high enough. Nico groaned, "Why can't I be normal guy? Why was born demigod, of all annoying, useless things to born as?" Sighing, he pulled his weight to a platform half a level up from the floor. Then he noticed the stairs. "Why did I not just climb those!? Nico yelled at himself, feeling quite frustrated. Turning around, Nico came face to face with what might have been a futuristic elevator. He couldn't be too sure aboard cruise ship sailing about the Milky Way. Whatever it happened to be, Nico decided it couldn't be any worse than staying with these Racnoss crazies.

* * *

"Perhaps I should feel guilty." Takana reasoned with herself. "Maybe I should go back for him. I could go down the lift and, and, uhhh, ummm…" Takana sighed miserably. "Just what am I supposed to do?" The Silurian woman paced in front of the lift, as she had been doing for the past forty-five minutes. "Alright, I know what to. I'll go down the lift, find Nico, and then—"Ding! The lift rang as it arrived on Takana's floor. The doors slid open to reveal a young, lanky, white, human boy standing in the middle of the lift, and cocky glinting lit up his eyes.

"How did I get in the service elevator?" Nico asked.

"Your leg!" Takana dove to the ground, automatically worried, and yet relieved. Nico limped into the hall and plopped down on the ground as Takana began to tend to his wound. "What happened to you?"

"I found out what killed the woman from before." Nico said, his voice stained from all that had gone on.

"What?" Takana pressed down on the bite.

"They call themselves the Racnoss. They're like giant spiders or something. We should warn—Ow!"

"If you hold still it won't hurt so much." Takana scolded. Nico glared at her, but relented and let the lady continue treating his leg. She ripped off the hem of her dress and used it to bind the wound. Nico gasped in pain, but refused to cry out. "How does that feel?" She asked.

Nico nodded, but it wasn't hard to see that he needed a tad bit of rest. She pulled over a nearby couch helped the poor boy lay down. He sighed as he fell against the cushions, and was fast asleep.

* * *

**a/n: Ciao, mi amigos! I finally updated, so enjoy the short chapter you've got. Happy Easter!**


End file.
